It bends just so
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: Castiel wants his brother to have a little fun in exercising. And he knows just the perfect class for it. Alfie isn't so sure about that, but he goes. The instructor is just what he needs. Rated low for now, but it'll get M as the story goes on. M/M, obviously. ABO, for those who know.


Took a headcanon. Picked a random person to place Sam with. And it came out as Alfie. Never tried him before. Sam/Alfie.

* * *

Castiel is always spouting about how yoga is good for the soul and for everything else. He's a hippie omega, into the total raise bees and free love. He runs around naked as much as he can, a couple times in public. But, yoga? He loves it. Not that he can actually get Dean to go along with it, because he can't. His cheeseburger eating, numerous tattooed Alpha boyfriend-fiancee and soon to be husband does not believe in yoga. But Alfie is willing to take his big brother's advice and give the class a try.

Castiel preened with delight and handed Alfie a card. "Take this class at the Westport gym. It's taught by Sam, Dean's brother. He's amazing." He insisted. Alfie took the card and looked it over. 'Sam Winchester.' That was pretty simple. A time for his classes, the days. Not much more then that. Sounded alright. "Free time is free," Castiel added.

"One class, Cas." Alfie pointed out as he tucked the card away and into his jacket pocket. "I'm not bendy like you. I can barely fit into that bridesmaid dress you picked." He always thought of himself as short and chunky, an omega no one ever was interested in, which Castiel denied. Always. He thought his baby brother was utterly perfect in every way. Alfie knew the truth. He wasn't like Castiel, an omega everyone flocked to and wanted, badly. He was just the runt of the litter.

Alfie kept his word. He would never break his word to his big brother. Always keep his word. So, on Thursday, his day off. He washed his dishes and brushed Cupcake, his cat and murmured he'd be back later. He had an old yoga mat of Castiel's and in some shorts and a t-shirt. Then he was off. The Westport gym was a little less then halfway across the town, but he'd either walk or take a cab.

'WESTPORT GYM'

Alfie opened the door to the gym, stepping inside. The first thing he noticed was that it smelled strongly of cinnamon and mint. Probably to mask the gym smell. Not bad. From what he could see was the weight lifting, the machines. He didn't see a yoga area. So, he did the smart thing and went to the reception desk, where a bored looking Alpha female with the tag 'Hi, I'm MEG and I'm happy to help!' was sitting and flipping a magazine. "Excuse me?"

The female raised her eyes, looking at Alfie. She scoffed and flipped through her magazine. "Welcome to Westport gym. How can I help you? If you'd like to help me, you can stick a knife in my eye. Or beat me down with a weight." Please, God.

Well, wasn't she cheery. "Maybe.. later." Alfie tried to smile, readjusting his hold on his mat. "I'm trying to attend.. the yoga class. Is Sam-" He frowned as Meg burst into giggles. He didn't.. "And what's so funny?" He demanded, though there wasn't really much force to it. He never was one for confrontation.

Meg grinned at him, leaning forward and towards Alfie. Her Alpha scent was full of amusement.. "Not just anyone can get into Sammy Winchester's class. He's booked utterly for months!" She tapped her manicured nails on the front table. She was studying him. Hmmm. "Hey, do you know Clarence?"

Clarence? "You mean Castiel? Yes, he's my big brother."

Now, she laughed again. "Oh, then I can certainly bump someone else from the class." She decided, moving and crossing off a name that read 'Amelia'. "She's a stuck up bitch, anyways." She said. She pointed. "Go through the door and up the stairs. The class is on the second floor. Enjoy," With an extra wink. Alfie felt a bit unnerved. What was he getting himself into?

Upstairs, there was only one door and the omega opened the door to the room. He rose an eyebrow. It was a class filled with mostly omega women and a few beta women and twinks. Well, now he was really confused. "Uuh.. Is this Sam Winchester's class?" He spoke up. The moment they all looked at him, Alfie swallowed. He felt like they were about to carve out his heart and pick at it.

"Pick a spot and don't block our view." One woman with thick blonde hair glared at him, before she returned to speaking with her friends. Alfie frowned. Well, that was rude.. he hadn't even done anything yet. But he obeyed and set up a spot at the back of the class. The room was lined with mirrors in the front and some on the sides.

"Afternoon, class."

Alfie had just been kneeling, getting ready. When he looked up as the door to the room opened. Oh. Wow. Now, he could definitely see why the class was so exclusive.. and why all of these women looked like hungry vultures. Now, Alfie had seen Dean and he was a very, very handsome man. And apparently so was his brother. Sam was gorgeous as well. With thick brown hair and warm hazel eyes.. and built like a brick wall.

Sam smiled as he moved into the room, tugging down the zipper of his sweatshirt. "Hey, everyone." Alfie swallowed. The omega felt himself release just a little bit of slick as the Alpha passed by him. Sam sniffed the air and he caught right on the sight of Alfie. He passed him a warm smile as he moved to the front of the room. An Alpha like that.. teaching a class of omega's and beta's.

"So, let's everyone stretch." And everyone watched as Sam stripped down to a pair of grey shorts and a tanktop that clung to the every feature of his muscled form. Alfie wasn't the only one that was aroused by the very sight of the Alpha. Alfie kept his eyes on Sam, his cheeks bright pink as he watched Sam bend, beginning to push himself into the right position as they stretched.

"And everyone relax.. come on, you all know how it goes." Sam murmured as he walked forward. Moving around the class, making sure all of the positions were right. Careful. "Here we go, Lilith. Upward." And she made a point to push her chest right into his hands. Sam didn't even look bothered. He just pushed her arm into place.

Alfie trembled, trying to hide a little whimper as Sam approached him. He smelled Alpha.. and it smelled amazing.. Sam bent down, right into his view and gently gripped his wrists, pushing them. Oh, god.. He had such big hands.. they could easily lift Alfie up and hold him. Up against a wall as Alfie mewled, taking Sam's no doubt huge Alpha cock in his ass..

"And down," Alfie did notice a couple of the other people glaring daggers at the small brunette. Castiel was right, though. Sam certainly knew what he was doing with his hands. Putting Alfie to work, bending him right. Finally, those large hands left him and he could breathe as Sam returned to the front of the glass to show another position.

His cheeks grew hot once more as Sam bent, twisting himself, carefully. The action pulled his shorts taut across his firm ass and it highlighted the no doubt, large bulge in his shorts. Sam could not have been packing. Alfie even swore he heard a woman outright moan. And somehow, Sam was resisting the air thick with hormone.

Finally, Sam clapped his hands as he announced the end of class. Sam smiled warmly. "That's it for today. Remember next class isn't until Monday. On Saturday, I'm attending my brother's wedding." Another few women moaned their disapproval.

Alfie took his sweet time to gather his mat and put his normal shoes back on, glancing up with pink cheeks and a tight chest as he watched Sam speak to a few women. His tongue caught as he looked up at Sam, noting the way the brunette grinned at him, softly. Talk about butterfly city.

"Alfie, right?"

Everyone was gone. Now, only one lone Alpha and one nervous omega remained. Alfie swallowed hard and tried to keep his knees from knocking together as Sam approached him. "Y.. Yeah. I guess C-Cas mentioned me, huh?" It was the only other reason.

"He did." Sam's smile was warm and large, like every other thing about him. Castiel and Alfie shared one thing, aside from being omega's. The two of them were both size queens. Needing taller and bigger men in every form. "Cas did. But he didn't tell me you were so cute," He murmured. Cute as a button.

Now, Alfie was just red all over. He looked up at Sam, trying not to whimper in need. Sam thought he was cute.. and.. and they would not be related by blood, only by marriage. Thank goodness.. So, it would be alright if Alfie decided to climb and mount Sam like a god damned monkey. "I.. D.. Cas never said you were so handsome," He whispered.

"Well.. I don't have a date to the wedding." Going solo as Dean's best man. Sam reached and he took Alfie's small hand in his much larger one. "Maybe, the two of us could go together.. and.. go out a little bit before the wedding." On the Friday, before the wedding. He smiled. "I'll pick you up at six?"

"S.. Six would be great.." If Alfie could get his knees to stop knocking together like they were right now. Don't try and mount the Alpha.. It didn't click into his mind until he was leaving the gym, near drunk on the Alpha's smell..

Did Castiel send him here to set him up?

* * *

Don't own much. Don't claim too. Just like to write.


End file.
